Tainted Love
by blue-eyed-shuichi
Summary: Love isn't always pure. Kyuubi is tired of Naruto fighting his desire for Sakura and decides to do something about it. A challenge fic featuring a Kyuubi Naruto and Sakura pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings curious readers! This is my first foray into the Naruto Universe so I hope I don't disappoint. This one shot is a challenge fic for and from my koishii, Volpone, and will focus on a Kyuubi Naruto/Sakura pairing. Do check out her work because it's awesome!

**Disclaimer**: I own no part or parcel of Naruto, Viz Media or Shonen Jump. Merely borrowing the characters for a bit of fun.

**Note**: This story takes place within the second season of Shippuuden after Naruto's four tailed fox transformation and the failure to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru's lair. Will contain spoilers for those who haven't progressed that far into the Naruto time line. Some non-consensual and reluctance on the part of Sakura is present. There are sexual situations present which are edited for this site. If you want an unedited version, I'm working on that and will post it soon after I do this on my media miner account which can be found on my author profile page.

**Tainted Love**

"You are the one who hurt Sakura, Naruto."

Again and again, those words ran in the jinchuriki's head as they slowly progressed through the grass country, heading east towards the land of fire and Konoha. The meeting with the Sound Ninja spy had ended with battle against Orochimaru. A taunting by that snake brought out Kyuubi to an extent never seen before. Naruto had no memory of the transforming into the demon's four tailed form. Of the destruction he rendered. The animalistic way he struck out at friend and foe alike. The sheer power at that level was too much for him. If not for Yamato subduing his chakra, instead of merely hurting Sakura, he might have killed her. And in doing so, truly lost his mind to despair and guilt. For Naruto was in love with Sakura and would be until the day he died.

It was his love for her that he had vowed to bring Sasuke back to Hidden Leaf. So that the pink haired kunoichi would be happy. He loved her smile. Love to see her happy. If it meant that his own happiness was to be denied in being with Sakura, then so be it. Nearly three years away from her had not diminished the emotions held inside his heart. Nor his conviction to retrieve Sasuke back at any and all costs. He swore it to Sakura and to himself. Sasuke was the brother he never had. Even if he hated him in the beginning, hated him for cutting ties and leaving, he would not abandon their friendship.

_Friendship. Look what your friendship has cost you. Look what love has cost you._

A scowl marred the blond ninja's features as the voice of Kyuubi interrupted his thoughts. Naruto's blue eyes shifted over to the lithe form of Sakura as she walked ahead of him, his gaze lingering on her legs where his tail had cut and burned the supple flesh and tissue.

_Even now she is afraid of you. Afraid of your power. The surprise on her face when you hurt her was rather amusing. _

A soft snarl erupted from the blond ninja's lips, voice too low for the others to hear. "Shut the hell up. Don't you dare talk about Sakura like you know her. You know nothing about how it feels to have friends and to love someone."

Dark laughter echoed in his head. _Foolish kit. Love is weakness. A tool to use others. To abuse and take advantage of. Friendship is the same. Lust for power. Lust for blood. Lust of the flesh. Those are the greater desires. The greater emotions. That is the true nature of the world. That is all that exists. Nothing else is important. _

Those words created a wave of darkness within the blond ninja's heart. And in that moment, the ninja hated his bijuu. "You know nothing." Naruto spat softly then focused his energy to quiet the beast as he marched along with his team through the bamboo thicket, stopping only when Yamato decided upon a spot to camp for the night.

Naruto sat by the fire, poking at the logs with a long stick, the orange flames crackling and undulating upward into the starry sky. Smoke curled around his subdued features, eyelids closing slowly as he tilted his head back, lost to his own thoughts of Sakura and the confrontation with Sasuke until he felt a presence beside him. Turning his head, Naruto opened his eyes to find the pink haired kunoichi staring down at him with a soft smile.

"Can I join you?"

The blond gave her a grin and nodded, happy at the chance to be close to her. "Yeah, sure thing, Sakura!" Scooting to his left across the log, he watched as the girl sat down beside him. "So.. um.. about what happened.." He started only to stop when Sakura interrupted.

"It's alright, Naruto. I was.. I was worried about you.. It's my own fault for rushing in to help you when I really shouldn't have."

Naruto's brow furrowed, his gaze shifting downward as he spoke softly. "Still... I should of had control but I lost it. I just got so angry, I.." He paused, lifting his head to study the girl. "Wait.. Did you just say you were worried about me?"

Sakura nodded, flashing a soft smile in his direction. "Yes, Naruto. I was worried about you. How could I not be you big dummy. You're my friend. My teammate. Teammates look out for each other right?"

"Yeah! That's right! They do!" Naruto replied, nodding his head like a little kid.

The pink haired girl giggled, reaching out to touch Uzumaki's hand. "You're such a goof, Naruto. It's why I love you like I do."

A flush of crimson spread along Naruto's whiskered face at the touch and of her words. "You.. You love me?" He stammered in shock. His heart hammering in chest, the blue eyed shinobi felt vindication flooding his entire being. Finally.. After all those years.. All the sacrifices he'd made for the girl's sake. Hoping and praying and believing he could win her heart by being selfless. Finally he was going to be rewarded. _Yes! Yes, yes, yes!_ His mind screamed only to feel his heart drop into his lap at her next words.

"But.. I.. I can't abandon Sasuke. You understand, don't you, Naruto? He needs me.. Even now.. To stay strong and be there for him when he returns."

_No, no, no! _He yelled inwardly, his features and voice full of hurt and confusion. "But.. But you.. Love me.. You said that.. What does that mean if even now.. After all I've done.. You still won't let me love you? You.. You saw him at Orochimaru's hideout. Saw that he isn't the same. He cares nothing for you, Sakura! He's obsessed over killing his brother. He tried to kill me, for Christ's sake! Doesn't that mean anything at all to you?!"

Sakura blinked in surprise at the anger she could hear in her friend's voice. "Naruto.. Calm down. I know what happened. I was there. It was wrong of him. But.. Seeing him again after all these years.. It just.. Made me want him all the more."

Naruto grit his teeth and stood up, clenching his fists and stuffing them in his pants pockets. Sakura reached out, trying to get him to sit down again, not wanting Sai or Yamato to witness her friend's outburst, but the jinchuriki shrugged it off, hurt and anger reflected in the cerulean blue of his eyes as he stared down at her.

"Naruto, please. Try to understand. I do not love you less, I just can't give up on Sasuke yet." Sakura frowned as Uzumaki turned from her and began stalking off. "Naruto.. Where are you going?"

The blond shinobi stopped and growled out softly. "For a walk." Then continued onward through the bamboo thicket. Some distance from the camp, Naruto found a small river and climbed upon one of the boulders lining it's shore. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he stared down into the swirling pool, his heart still hurting over Sakura's words.

He blinked as his blue eyes shifted and became the red ones of kyuubi, his features more feral and the voice that was and was not his growling inside his weakened mind.

_Look at you, kit. Pathetically lamenting over that tricky vixen's pretty words of dismissal of your feelings. You let a traitor come between you and what you want. You look at her with love and lust in your eyes yet never lift a finger to claw and grab what is yours. How long are you going to deny yourself the pleasure of taking her? _

Naruto closed his eyes and covered his ears, not wanting to listen. " Just shut up! I don't need you adding to my problems, okay?! I can't just walk up and make Sakura love me the way she loves Sasuke! It'll never change! She'll never be mine! And.. And I can't betray Sasuke like that! I still.. I made a promise to bring him back to her. As much as.. It fucking hurts me, I can't forget that! So.. Just stop talking to me!"

It was too much for Naruto. Too many things had happened in the past few days. He was still weakened from the physical demands using Kyuubi had put on his body, heart and mind. And it was the swirling of all these negative emotions that sent the shinobi reeling off the boulder then crashing into the rocky shoreline below. Teeth clenched, his body doubled over, Naruto fought against the searing pain in his abdomen. A blood mist began to form around him and the ninja could only pant out in horror as he realized what was happening to his body. "No.. No.. Stop.. Can't.. Turn.. Into..You.. No.. Control.."

His words became more guttural, his body changing as kyuubi took over. One, two, three, then four tails erupted within the blood mist chakra surrounding the shinobi. Skin peeled off, dark reddish fur replacing it as he became the manifestation of the demon. Glowing eyes stared down into the water, fangs set in a grin as the fox reached the balance between control and madness. His words were rough and feral as he growled out into the night air. "If you will not do what needs to be done, kit, then I will do it for you."

Kyuubi's ears twitched at the cries of the ninja nearby and he focused his chakra, sending it into the ground like tendrils then up, wrapping around the forms of Sai and Yamato, burning and poisoning them, delaying any help they could provide to his prey.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's harsh breathing could be heard within the sudden stillness of the evening. Goose bumps lined the soft skin along her arms at the evil chakra she could sense coming from the direction Naruto had headed off in. She was about to go investigate when the cries of her comrades startled her and she whirled around from the darkness to find Sai and Yamato on the ground, unmoving. She rushed over to them, checking the injuries to their bodies. Recognizing the wounds as those inflicted by the four tailed demon, she tried to heal them only to snap her head up at the sound of trees breaking.

The kunoichi's emerald eyes were filled with panic as the darkness began to glow an eerie shade of red. Kyuubi was coming. Coming for her. Her training told her to stay and fight, to protect the two fallen ninja but her mind reasoned they were not the ones the demon was after. It was her. And if she ran to a safer spot, they wouldn't be harmed.

With lightning speed, Sakura darted off, frantically searching the wood for a better place to fight the demon that was tracking her. Pink strands matted her brow as she ran, sweat glistening on the pale skin of her lithe frame. Her body was shaking with a sudden fear that she couldn't control. How could she with the Kyuubi in possession of her friend. Of her Naruto.

Sakura pressed her back against the trunk of a bamboo tree, heart racing and cold dread filling her veins at the roar that now echoed in the night. So close. He was so close to catching her. Her mind chastised her for her slip of tongue. She should never had told him she loved him. Though she still loved Sasuke, she had feelings for Naruto, too. The blond goof ball had grown on her. And now she'd hurt him more deeply then any kunai knife ever could. Naruto was still recovering from the strain of the transformations he'd endured to fight in the battles he'd been placed in. And here she had added salt to the wounds by saying she still loved Sasuke. Gritting her teeth, she beat the back of her head against the bamboo trunk._ Stupid, Sakura! You're so stupid! _

The sounds of trees breaking broke her out of her thoughts, her mind and body screaming to move which she did. Charging blindly forward in hopes of finding better coverage. If she could buy time for master Yamato to recover, he could reign in the destructive chakra of the fox demon and calm Naruto down. If not, Sakura would be forced to do all she could to make him see reason.

XXXXXXXX

Kyuubi's glowing eyes searched the darkness of the forests, his nose sniffing the air for some trace of the girl's scent. His vessel was unconscious and perhaps that was for the best since he would not approve of what the fox demon was about to do. Not that Kyuubi cared. He was the one in control now, the one who had managed to bridge the gap between madness and control. His fur bristled and his teeth gnashed as he remembered the words of the girl when she had told the human boy she loved him but still yearned for the Uchiha brat. The one who had run away. The one who had even dared taunt Kyuubi himself by swatting his nose in the spiritual state inside his host's mind.

Unacceptable! Kyuubi would not stand for it! That damn traitor had turned his back on his pack, therefore the territory he abandoned belong to him! The girl was his to do as he pleased. He would make her forget all about that Uchiha whelp. Oh yes, by the time he was done with her, she'd be begging for more.

Catching a whiff of her scent, Kyuubi roared and raced towards her, eyes glowing with feral and lustful intensity as he spied his quarry up ahead and lunged forward, fangs flashing as the girl screamed and tripped, landing hard on the ground but flipped up and scrambled backwards. She studied the demon with a mixture of fear and concern.

A grin spread across the fox demon's muzzle as the girl withdrew a kunai knife and took a defensive posture. _Oh, good! The little vixen wants to play! _Grin widening, he growled in a low and dark voice, "Does this form intimidate you, girl? Perhaps you want something more.. appealing to look at?" Without prompting from her, the fur retracted, the red chakra dissipating, drawing inward until the form of Naruto stood in the demon's place.

Sakura's heart lurched at the sight of her friend and the hold on her kunai knife loosened a bit. Maybe she wouldn't have to fight him at all. "Naruto! You're back! Thank God!" She cried out hopefully, starting forward a bit only to stop as the blond's eyelids snapped open, reveling the red demon orbs of Kyuubi. Whiskers were still prominent on Uzumaki's face, his fangs visible as he moved towards her slowly.

"No my little vixen, Naruto isn't here right now. Even if he was, he couldn't stop me from what I'm going to do to you." The fox demon growled in Naruto's feral voice. He flexed and un flexed his clawed hands as he began to approach her.

The kunoichi was almost too terrified to move. She wasn't going to be able to bring Naruto back without a fight. And the Kyuubi was twisted enough to kill her just to spite his host. _If I don't do something to knock him out, he might kill me then go after the others. I have to stop him somehow! _Tightening her grip on the kunai, Sakura watched the beast stalk with catlike grace towards her and she again adopted a defensive position, her voice quaking with barely disguised anger. "N.. Naruto, you have to stop this right now! This isn't like you! That demon is just manipulating you!"

Kyuubi chuckled, voice dark as his red eyes watched her. "That's the pot calling the kettle black, girl! What have you been doing all this time? Manipulating my host's emotions, preying on his weakness for you. Giving him attention, showing him affection and suddenly when that traitor is found, you forget all about the kit and yearn for the dark haired whelp!" He blinked in surprise at how quickly the girl moved in and struck at him with her right hand. He caught her fist with his left hand, grinning as she struggled to get out of his grasp. "And as I told you before, Naruto isn't here right now. I'm the one who is going to deal with you. In my fashion."

"Damn you.. Let me go!" Sakura growled, using leverage to lift up and swing a side kick to the right side of the fox demon's face, only to clench her teeth as Kyuubi caught her by the ankle and slammed her into the ground, the kunai flying out of her hand and sticking into the base of a nearby bamboo trunk.

The kunoichi gasped and struggled as the demon pinned her down, his clawed hands dug into her wrists, cutting her, making her bleed. She bucked and growled and hissed. "You.. You monster. Get the hell off me before I kill you!"

Kyuubi chuckled as he pressed his body down onto hers, amused at her struggles. "You are a feisty one, vixen. It'll make taking you all the more pleasurable."

Understanding suddenly flashed across her features and she stammered in horror. "You.. You can't! I've.. Never.. I.. I won't let you!"

The demon laughed and took her left wrist and brought it up to his lips, licking at the blood there, cleaning the wound, even as the female bucked and renewed her efforts to break free. "My, but you are a she-devil.. So lovely.. So pure.. I will enjoy making you mine." He leaned down, his weight fully on the girl as he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply then moved down to nuzzle along her neck before nipping her pulse point and sucking on the wound. "Mine. My territory."

Despite the situation, despite her horror and the desire to escape, she felt her face flush at the lustful tenor in his voice and the way his actions were making her body feel. All the schooling, all the training hadn't prepared her for this. Her friend. No. More than her friend. Her Naruto was going to force himself on her and she didn't have the strength to stop him. He could kill her in a second with his teeth or his chakra. What could she do? She had to fight and she would do it with her body and her words.

"Naruto listen to me.." she began, her voice shaky as she squirmed beneath him. Already she could feel the hard bulge of his manhood rubbing against the apex of her covered sex and it frightened her. Not only because it meant he was aroused and closer to taking her virginity but also because it made her body tingle and her insides quiver with arousal and desire. "Please.. Naruto.. You can't do this.. The others will recover soon. You.. You don't want to be caught doing..this.."

Kyuubi lifted his head to look down at the girl, his demon eyes full of lust and possessiveness as he lifted her arms, pinning them at the wrists with his left hand as he began to tug and removed the girl's clothes. He groaned at the sight of her skin and used his chakra to keep her bound and her power down. Kyuubi Naruto then began to touch and kiss and explore the girl's body with his mouth.

Sakura squirmed and struggled, panting and biting her lip to stop the moans that were forming in her throat at his actions as the demon explored her naked body and closed her eyes. It was so wrong. What was happening. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She had wanted to save herself for Sasuke. But what Naruto was doing to her felt so good, so new and exciting she couldn't help but cry out in pleasure when he reached that place no man had been before. Bucking up, she whimpered out a weak plea. "God.. You.. You have to stop.. Naruto.. You.. Don't want this."

Kyuubi chuckled as he continued to explore the most intimate parts of the girl until he had her quivering and mewling. "I do want to do this. Wanted to for so long. And you want it, too. Don't deny that you haven't wanted to feel a man's touch." He paused, caressing her thighs with his clawed hands. "My host.. His body.. Wants you, too. Needs you. Will have you as his. You're going to forget all about that Uchiha whelp, vixen. You'll find I can give you what he can't." He increased his ministrations until the girl snapped like a bow string, arching up and crying out, overcome by the rush of liquid heat inside her.

The fox demon watched with male pride as the girl writhed in pleasure. He shifted, removing his clothes then crushed his lips against hers, claiming her mouth as he claimed her body.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt him fill her. Years of tough training as a ninja had caused the loss of her barrier and the actions by the kyuubi possessed Naruto had made it easier to enter and move. Still it was an alien sensation and she tried weakly again to resist. "No.. We.. Can't.. God.. We.. This.. Is wrong.." But her hips moved in time with his, meeting his thrusts. Her breath was as ragged as his and her legs twined around his hips, wanting more of him.

Kyuubi hissed and moaned in the girl's ear as he took her. "Yes.. Mine.. Now.." It felt incredible being inside the girl. The sensations of claiming her were nearly too much for him. He increased the pace, kissing her again and again, nipping her neck, marking her until he felt her go over, sending him with her until he saw spots in his vision. Spent, he collapsed onto her, out of breath. His body became a bit smaller as Kyuubi retreated back inside the form of Naruto. The whiskers faded to the point of faint lines and blue was visible between the fluttering eyelids of the jinchuriki. "Sakura.." He whispered.. And it was Naruto's voice that the girl heard.

The kunoichi studied the peaceful features of the blond shinobi and she reached out to touch his face then withdrew her hand. Slowly, she pushed him off, biting her lip. She doubted Naruto would even remember what happened. And she did love him. She couldn't turn him in for something her body longed for. And Kyuubi had been right. He had given her what Sasuke couldn't. Someone who desired her as a woman. And had no problem showing it. Quickly, she got dressed and helped the unconscious Naruto into his clothes, carrying him back to camp where she found Sai and Yamato recovering from the fox demon's attack.

Seeing the girl's wrists were bleeding, Yamato asked. "Everything alright, Sakura? Did the Kyuubi do that to you?"

"Yes, master Yamato. But it's alright now. Kyuubi retreated inside Naruto after he got what he wanted. And I.. Got what I wanted as well."

The ANBU ninja's brow furrowed. "And what was that, Sakura?"

But the girl merely shook her head, choosing to remain silent as she set to tucking Naruto in before heading to rest herself, too sore and tired to explain. Besides... Shinobi were trained in keeping secrets and this was one secret she would keep to herself. Unless of course.. Kyuubi came out to play again. Next time.. She'd be ready. And he'd be the one running from her.

Well, I hope I didn't mess up the Naruto Universe too badly. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Here is the second chapter I had promised my koishii. I hope you enjoy it!

Again this is edited. I had tried once before to post unedited works on this site and got nailed for it. My account was frozen and it was some time before I could post again. I know a lot of people get away with it, unfortunately, I am a marked man and cannot. That said I will have some more detail in the naughty parts. The unedited is the same but for a bit more.. Mature language and detail.

Note: Sexual situations are present. Don't like.. Don't read..

**Tainted Love**

Chapter 2

"Sakura... Yes.. So good.. Mine.. All mine.."

Muscles tense, skin slick with sweat, Naruto Uzumaki lay atop the comforter of his bed, body and mind wrapped up in a feverish dream. There she was, his Sakura, writhing beneath him, lips insistent, mewling for him to go faster, harder, deeper, her nails digging into his back. He could feel the tight, wet heat surrounding his throbbing member as he thrust again and again, greedy for more, never wanting to stop.

The blond shinobi studied the kunoichi's face, features flushed in pleasure, lips parted and he leaned down to claim her mouth, sucking on her tongue, swelling inside his lovely vixen, about ready to burst when a loud and insistent thumping noise brought him out of his erotic dream and he groaned, his glazed blue eyes blinking and adjusting to the light streaming through his window.

"I'm coming, gee!" He yelled, wishing he literally had as he slid off the bed, a noticeable bulge in his blue sweats as he struggled a bit to walk. He opened the door slightly, making sure to hide most of his body from sight as he peeked around. The annoyance in his features melted to one of surprise as his cerulean eyes met the emerald ones of Sakura.

"Um.. Hey there, Sakura!" Naruto said with a forced grin, hoping to hide the fact he was mortified of her seeing him in his present condition.

Sakura's brow was furrowed as she studied the blond ninja. "Naruto.. What took you so long to answer your door? You look rather sweaty. I didn't interrupt something did I?"

A dark blush spread across Naruto's face as he stammered out. "Uh.. No.. Not at all! I was just.. I have.. A bit.. Of a fever.. Yeah.. That's what I have.."

"Fever, huh?" The kunoichi replied softly. "You need me to help you take care of it?"

"Yes! I mean.. No!" Naruto replied hastily, shifting a bit as he stood. "I'll be fine.. Really.. There's no need to relieve.. I mean.. Take the fever away. It'll go away eventually on it's own."

"Naruto.. You're acting weird. What's wrong with you?" Concern marred the girl's features. It had been nearly a month since the jinchuriki had chased her down, his bijuu controlled body dominating and consuming hers into a night of sweaty and wonderful sex. Part of her was still leery of it happening again but the other part was longing for his touch, his mouth, his body against hers. Thinking of what had happened that night still made her quiver inside. With both trepidation and excitement. Naruto had no knowledge of it happening and for that, Sakura was glad. She didn't want her friend to become consumed with guilt over something they both had needed and wanted.

Flashing another forced grin, the young man replied, "Nothing! I'm okay! Really I am!"

"Then why are you hiding behind the door? Why not invite me in?"

He paused as if debating whether or not to let her in then answered in a slightly shaky voice, "Oh.. I'm Sorry, Sakura, of course you can come in." He opened the door wider, allowing the pink haired woman inside then shut it slowly. Keeping his back turned, Naruto slid down the hallway. "I'll be right back! Make yourself at home, okay?!"

Sakura watched him go, shaking her head. Something was up with him, but the girl wasn't sure what it was. Sitting down on the couch she waited, looking absently at one of his manga books, wondering if she should have just called him instead.

Naruto quickly changed tossed a robe around his body, happy that the extra loose fabric hid his bulge. He walked back out into the living room and sat down beside her, keeping his hands in his lap as he cleared his throat. "So.. What's up, Sakura?"

The kunoichi turned towards her team mate, lowering the comic down as she spoke. "Well.. Tsunade wants me to attend a healing conference in Kareitsu village and since it's not a mission that requires a team, I am allowed one companion to go with me. I chose you, Naruto."

_All right! _Naruto yelled inwardly. This time alone could work in his favor. After all, the kunoichi had told him that she loved him. If he could get Sakura to forget about Sasuke and focus on him instead, he might yet be allowed to woo her properly. "That's great! When do we leave?"

"This afternoon." Sakura answered as she rose from her seat. "That'll give you time to get cleaned up and packed. Stop by my place at 3 and we'll head off, okay?"

Naruto nodded, happy that he'd get to go with her. "You got it!"

Sakura smiled and headed to the door. "See you then." Exiting, she left Naruto alone in his apartment.

Rubbing his hands with glee, the shinobi headed to the shower to take care of his problem then cleaned up and dressed, packing and having a good lunch before heading out when it was time to meet up.

XXXXXX

Flinging their back packs over their shoulders the two shinobi headed east and out of Konoha then north towards the village of Kareitsu. It would be a three day journey through vast forests and lake country, but it was a stable area. If any trouble did come their way, they could handle it..

They talked off and on during the first day of their trip, setting down in the evening after making a campfire. After a simple meal of rice cakes, Naruto said. "When we get to Kareitsu, I'll take you to dinner. My treat!"

Sakura smiled. "Okay, Naruto. That sounds good." Stretching, she yawned. "Mmm.. I'm going to head to bed. Don't stay up too late. We leave early."

The blond nodded, watching the girl head over to her sleeping bag then slide in. He tended to the fire for a bit more then went to sleep himself

The next day brought with it rain and the two had to make a tent to huddle into.

The last day of their journey was hell. The hot sun was relentless as they crossed open country. Clothing stuck to their bodies and they would take breaks prevent heat stroke. Sometime in the afternoon they came upon a small lake and Sakura tossed off her backpack, racing towards it. "Come on Naruto, let's go cool down!"

"Hey, Sakura, wait up!" Naruto called out, tossing his backpack as well to catch up with her. He noted the way her body moved, eyes focused on her bottom and it was then he heard the voice of Kyuubi in his head.

_She is quite lovely, isn't she? Nothing like mating with a woman with curves in all the right places._

"You again?" Naruto growled softly. "I thought I told you not to talk to me."

Kyuubi chuckled_. You cannot silence me forever, kit. I know what you want. I know you want her. So take her._

Shaking his head violently, the jinchuriki growled, "Are you insane?! I can't just go up and pin her to the ground and have sex with her! She'll kick my ass up and down this countryside if I try that!"

_Trust me, kit, she won't._

"And how do you know that?"

_Because a month ago, I mated with her. Using your body of course._

Shock filled the blond ninja, his legs nearly giving out at the bijuu's answer. He leaned against the tree for support, his handsome features pale and his voice trembling with horror. "You.. You did.. What?"

_Why so surprised, kit? I merely acted on what you wanted. What you dream of every night. _Guilt racked Naruto, his insides turning out as the bile rose in his throat. "Oh God.. Oh God.. I.. I forced her.. into having sex.. I... raped her!"

_Stupid kit, _Kyuubi growled in annoyance. _You didn't rape her. She didn't fight me for long. She enjoyed it._ _She wanted it. Like she wants it now._

Naruto clenched his jaw, rage filling him. "She didn't want me, stupid fox! She wanted Sasuke. It's always Sasuke she wanted. Whether I want her or not...I'm still just.. Her.. Her friend! Nothing more than that! And now you tell me you had sex with her and she wanted it?! She didn't! She would have fought me off. Called for help.. Turned me in.."

_But she didn't, did she, kit? And why was that, hmm? Because she loves and wants you, too. I just speeded the process along. _

Hands on his forehead, he shook his head in denial. "No.. I don't believe you. You.. You tricked her.. She never wanted me.. Not like that.."

_You're wrong, boy! And I'll prove it to you, right now!_

The jinchuriki jumped at the force of his bijuu's voice, feeling his body start to change and he fought it. "No.. Not again.. I.. won't let you.."

Kyuubi withdrew a bit, growling, _Relax, kit. And look. Look at your Sakura and tell me what you see. _

Naruto turned his head towards the sounds of splashing, his legs moving of their own accord as he reached the edge of the lake, eyes bugging out of his head as his gaze fell upon a very wet and very naked Sakura. In spite of what he'd just learned from his bijuu, the blond shinobi's member twitched and swelled, a groan of lust leaving his parted lipsas he watched the kunoichi cup water and splash her nubile body then run her hands down her skin, making soft erotic sounds. Almost as if she were...

_Teasing you? _Kyuubi interrupted the young man's thoughts_. Of course she is. Why else would she be naked unless it were to tease you? _

"I.. I don't know.. She probably doesn't even know I'm standing right here. She.. She could be taking a bath.."

Kyuubi snorted. _She left her backpack behind her with all her stuff in it. She told you to follow then stripped and dove in knowing full well you'd follow her. __What does that tell you, kit?_

Naruto didn't know what to believe. His bijuu or what his eyes were telling him. His manhood was hot and heavy and throbbing with need but he ignored it, turning around and headed back to retrieve their packs. He did not see Sakura's eyes shift in his direction, a pout on her lips.

She had hoped to get a reaction out of her friend. It had been a hot and sweaty day and she had wanted to cool off, true enough. But she was also feeling a need to provoke the demon inside Naruto to come out. She wanted their play time to be on her terms and in her way but the jinchuriki had turned away and stalked off, leaving an aroused and frustrated Sakura alone. She walked up to the shore and retrieved her clothing, struggling to put them back on as she went after Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto! Wait up!"

The young man turned, his blue eyes lingering on the girl as he spoke more gruffly then he intended. "Yeah, Sakura? What is it?"

The pink haired girl blinked at his voice, tilting her head to the side as she studied him. "Didn't you want to cool off, too?"

Blushing and shuffling his feet, Naruto looked away and murmured, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness. "Um.. No thanks.. I think we should move on and make camp. The sun will be setting soon and we need the light to focus."

Sakura's eyes shifted downward, noticing the bulge in the blond's pants and she couldn't help but smirk. She found her hand itching to touch it then frowned and shook her head. _What the hell is wrong with me? I'm turning into a pervert!_ Keeping her hands to herself she nodded and took the pack that Naruto handed to her. "Sounds like a good idea, Naruto. Let's go."

Naruto watched Sakura walk past him, moaning inwardly at the sight of girl's clothes tightly clinging to her still wet body. His gaze followed the sway of her hips and he swallowed the lump in his throat. God, she was beautiful and sexy. He wanted to touch her and kiss her. Wanted to make her his forever. His alone. Brow furrowed, the ninja lowered his gaze, chiding himself. _But she's not mine. Even now.. She isn't mine.._

_But she is, kit. You just have to... _

"Shut up! I won't talk to you. This is all your fucking fault!" Naruto snarled under his breath, forcing his will downward and rendering Kyuubi silent as he marched forward. Misery and frustration marked his features, expressing the inward turmoil of his heart and mind as he kept pace with Sakura., not stopping until they finally found a spot to camp for the night.

Dinner was a subdued affair, little being said between the two ninja as they settled down to rest. It was still hot and muggy and Naruto found it difficult to rest. Every time he shut his eyes, the image of Sakura naked flashed before him. He groaned as he saw the way the water trickled down her soft skin and he longed to lick at it, longed to wrap his mouth around one of those erect nipples and suckle, longed to hear her moans of pleasure and feel her fingers in his hair. "God.." He panted softly, growling in frustration at the raging hard on in his pants. "Why don't you go down already?!" But his member just twitched and throbbed in response, daring him to take care of it and he bit his lip in frustration.

Shifting his gaze over to Sakura , Naruto studied her for several moments, gauging whether or not he could take care of his problem then slowly, quietly he slid his hands into his pants and began to stroke in slow movements. Clenching his teeth, he moved his hips in sluggish upward thrusts until he couldn't stand it anymore and he yanked his pants and boxers down past his hips, his erection springing out. Taking hold of his throbbing member, Naruto, began to jerk hard and fast, rubbing his thumb over his tip on occasion, using the fluid leaking out to move even faster. Eyes closed, he continued to pleasure himself, squeezing and forming a ring with his index finger and thumb, thrusting up hard and fast to add to the pleasure, moaning out the girl's name, oblivious to the fact Sakura was watching him.

Low moaning sounds and the shuffling of fabric pulled Sakura out of her sleep and she blinked slowly, brow furrowed. Hearing those sounds coming from Naruto's side of the camp, she thought he might be in pain. Rolling over and onto her other side, Sakura stared through the fire gasping and staring in wonder at the sight of Naruto, his pants and boxers down to his thighs, his hand fisted around his red, swollen and rather large erection, stroking and bucking up as he pleasured himself.

The sight of him was making her feel hot and needy. It was so arousing watching him lost in his own pleasure that her hand strayed downward, sliding into her panties as she began to rub her nub, panting and moving lower, breath hitching as she slid her fingers in and out of her wetness, eyes never leaving the sight of the jinchuriki. "Na.. Naruto.."She moaned, whimpering, rocking her hips back and forth very slowly as she tried to keep from going over the edge before he did. She wanted to see him let go. She didn't have long to wait.

Naruto was stroking rapidly, his breathing heavy, body slick with sweat as he felt his member swell even more in his hand, the pressure building until he couldn't take it anymore. "Ohh.. God.. Yesss..Sakura.." He moaned as the liquid heat shot up and out in heavy spurts, coating his hand, his stomach and his chest and legs with his essence. He trembled from the intensity of his orgasm, squeezing and stroking until nothing more came out.

Sakura bit the fabric of her sleeping bag to keep herself from crying out as she came with Naruto, the sight of him erupting driving her over the edge, bucking and squirming as she felt the liquid gush out all over her fingers and panties. Her body trembled as she rode out her climax, shuddering and quickly rolling over and going still before Naruto could look over at her.

Panting and dropping his hand to his side, Naruto groaned, turning his head to study Sakura. Her back was still to him and he felt relief. _Good.. She didn't see me. _His brow furrowed as he looked downward at his softening member. _Oh man.. What a mess.. I need to clean up before Sakura wakes up._

Sneaking away from camp, the blond shinobi found a nearby stream and cleaned his body quickly then returned to his sleeping bag and crashed, exhausted from his activities.

Sakura remained with her back turned, waiting for the soft sounds of Naruto's breathing before going off to clean herself as well then fell asleep afterward.

XXXXXX

"So how long are we going to be staying here at this inn, Sakura?" Naruto asked as they slipped out and onto the busy streets of Kareitsu, shifting his gaze over to her, blinking when the girl turned away from him suddenly. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was staring at him. "Hey.." He stopped and reached out to touch the girl's shoulder. "You okay, Sakura?"

The kunoichi turned to face Naruto, giving him a smile to hide the anxiety she felt. There was a reason why she'd chosen to bring the blond along but that reason was causing difficulty within her mind. How should she tell him? Talk to him. Clearing her throat, she replied, "Of course I'm fine, Naruto. I'm just hungry, that's all."

Beaming, Naruto took her hand. "Let's go get something to eat then! I promised to get you dinner and I'm starving, too." He tugged her gently forward, weaving through the crowd and heading straight towards a shop where the flavorful odor of broth filled the senses. Coming to a stop in front of the restaurant he looked up at the sign, turning his gaze over at Sakura. "Here we are."

Sakura sighed at the words, **Karin's Ramen Eats and Treats**. "I should have known." She grumbled, blinking as she was pulled inside under the short curtains.

They sat at the bar, Naruto ordering double beef noodles while Sakura opted for a spicy beef bowl though she merely drank the broth in delicate sips.

The blond ninja noticed this and frowned. Slurping his noodles, swallowed them then spoke. "You're eating like a bird, Sakura. The noodles are the best part!"

"I'm trying to watch my figure, Naruto."

Blinking at her serious tone, he eyed her up and down before his gaze lingered on her face. "But why? Your body looks perfect to me."

The sincerity of his words struck a chord in her heart, the kunoichi blushing deeply at the compliment. "You think so?"

Nodding, Naruto replied, "You bet! You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Sakura smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, soft words whispered from her lips against his skin. "Thank you, Naruto. That means a lot to me."

Now it was the blond ninja's turn to blush. His features lit up in surprise at her actions, stammering out, "Wel.. Welcome.. Sakura.."

After dinner was paid for, Sakura took Naruto's hand and tugged him gently off the bar stool and out into the street. "Come on.. Let's head back to the inn.. We need some rest after our trip."

Naruto nodded, following as he was led down the crowded street to the inn. The shinobi walked his teammate to her door. "I guess I'll see you in the morning then, huh?"

Sakura leaned against the door, voice soft as she looked up at him. "Yes. In the morning."

They studied each other for a few seconds, Naruto being the first to look away. "Okay. Goodnight, Sakura."

"Goodnight, Naruto." Sliding the door open she headed to her bed and stripped down to her skivvies, sliding under the covers and closed her eyes, trying to get to sleep but unable to do so. Naruto was in her head and her heart and she had to talk to him before she lost her nerve. Rising up, she slid a bathrobe on and went out into the hallway, knocking gently on the sliding door.

Naruto had been pacing, unable to sleep or rest. He had felt the growing tension between them and wondered what was going on. Was he really sensing an attraction from Sakura? Or merely imagining things like he usually did. Once he had been content to remain selfless in his cause to bring Sasuke back. But after what Kyuubi had told him and the body signals the girl was throwing at him, he began to feel that perhaps Sakura did want him as much as he wanted her. That Kyuubi had merely speeded up the process of the two becoming a couple. A knock to his door broke him out of his thoughts and he went over, sliding it open, blinking at the sight of Sakura in a silk robe. "Sakura?"

"Can I come in, Naruto?" She asked softly, entering as the blond nodded and turned to the side to let her through.

Sliding it shut he shifted to face the kunoichi, watching her pace and bite her lip. "What's the matter? You seem flustered."

Looking over at the jinchuriki, she started to speak, only to pause and pace some more.

"Sakura?" He whispered in concern as he went over to her. Reaching out, he gently took hold of her shoulders and growled softly. "Look at me."

Blinking at the tone in the young man's voice, Sakura lifted her gaze to his.

Naruto waited for her to speak only to widen his eyes when the girl cupped his face and pulled him down into a kiss. Shock delayed his reaction but he returned the kiss, groaning heavily, his body reacting to her touch and attention.

Kyuubi slowly released some of his power to his host, the change gradual but effective, for Sakura moaned and pushed him to sit down on the edge of the bed, aroused by his chakra, sitting in his lap as she panted against his neck as she kissed and nibbled his skin. "Naruto.."

Naruto panted at the feel of her rolling her hips against his, the heat and scent and feel of her making him hard and needy. "Ohh.. Sakura.." He slid his hands under her robe, caressing the girl's thighs then higher, driven by her mewling and her moans of pleasure. His voice was gruff, his whiskers more prominent though Naruto remained in control. He would savor and remember every touch.. every action..every sound.. Leaning in, he nipped her neck, licking at the wound and growled, "Mine.."

Sakura tilted her head back at the nip, sliding her fingers in his hair as she teased him with the rolling of her hips, moaning as she felt the hard covered bulge pressing against her panties. God, she needed this. Needed him. Nibbling along his ear, she whispered in a whimpering voice. "I want you in me, Naruto.. I need you.. Please.."

Panting heavily, he lifted his head, red eyes studying her as he rolled her onto her back and stood up, ripping his clothes off then hers. Joining her in bed, he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up by the hips as he rested on his back and guided her downward.

Sakura went willingly, tossing her head back and moaning loudly as she was impaled upon his manhood. Whimpering at how close he was to her womb, she lay her hands on his stomach, eyes on his as she began to ride him slowly, sweat forming on her skin, whimpering and moving faster as he teased her nub with his thumb.

"So good.. Kitten.. Such a good girl.. Show me.. How much you want me.. Want this.." Naruto growled with Kyuubi's voice, thrusting up as his vixen slid down hard and fast. His eyes drank in the sight of her body, swelling to the point of bursting from the tight, wet heat enveloping him.

Their sounds became grunts and moans of pleasure, the bed shaking from the effort. Sakura leaned back, hands on her lover's thighs as she found the position to hit her sweet spot and cried from the intense waves of pleasure that filled her core, wild and wanton as she snapped and came, whimpering and gasping and clawing Naruto's skin as she rode her climax.

Naruto hissed and clasped her hips as he felt her tighten and spasm around him, groaning and grunting as he released again and again inside his vixen, burying the back of his head into the pillow as he felt the girl tighten like a vice around him again. "Ohh.. Yes.. Kitten.. Yes.. Take.. It.. All.."

Sakura could only whimper as she felt his essence erupt inside her, going over the edge again from the sensation, slowing to a shaky stop when the spasms began to subside, collapsing on top of Naruto who wrapped his arms around her and rolled her over, thrusting a few times as he hovered over her before kissing her again and again. "My Sakura.. Mine.."

The kunoichi pulled Naruto to her, returning the kisses, holding him as they fought to recover their breath. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto lifted his head, eyes blue once more as he searched her face. "Sakura.. Does this mean that.. You.. Want me.. And love me?"

Sakura smiled and reached up to play with the blond's hair, brushing at the matted strands upon his forehead. "Yes.. Naruto.. It does.."

Naruto beamed, his heart pounding in his chest. "Sakura.. I.. I'm so happy.." His brow furrowed suddenly and he withdrew, shifting to rest beside her. "I.. I didn't hurt you? Kyuubi.. That.. That.. First time.. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

The kunoichi bit her lip. "Your bijuu told you, didn't he?"

Naruto looked away slightly. "I'm sorry.. He did that to you.. I would.. Have.. Never.." His voice trailed off, unable to finish his words.

Reaching out, Sakura touched his face, willing him to gaze back upon her. "It's all right, Naruto. I was.. Scared at first.. But.. I needed you then.. I needed to be loved and touched."

Naruto blinked as the girl took his right hand and kissed his knuckles. "It took your crazy bijuu to show me how you felt for me.. And how.. I felt for you.. What my body feels for you.. So don't you dare feel shame about what happened and what we just did. I wanted it then.. I wanted this now."

Naruto blushed and studied her. "So then.. It's okay.. What we did? We..can do this again sometime?"

Sakura chuckled and nodded. "Oh yes. I want to do this again soon. But there's something I need to tell you."

Tilting his head to the side, the blond asked, "What is it?"

Biting her lip as she idly stroked Naruto's hand with her fingertips. "There was a reason I chose to bring you along Naruto. That reason is this," Pausing she took her hand and slid it down to her stomach, emerald eyes searching the blond's cerulean ones. "I'm pregnant."

**Mwa Hah Hah.. God I'm evil.. But I felt this was the best place to stop. If you want to know the last chapter, review and let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings friends! This is the final installment to "Tainted Love." I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. Now then, let's begin!

**Tainted Love**

Chapter 3

"I'm pregnant."

Naruto stared at Sakura open mouthed as the color drained from his face. His features were frozen in shock even as he fell off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. Darkness filled the jinchuriki's senses for a few seconds until a bright red began to engulf him and the features of his bijuu came into view behind the bars of his cell.

_What are you doing, boy? _Kyuubi growled as he moved closer to the bars. _You should be talking about the kit you're going to have with your mate. Not coming to visit me._

"This is all your fault!" Naruto growled, his inner self pacing back and forth, his eyes full of anger as he studied his demon. "You just had to have sex with her, didn't you? Now look what's happened! She's pregnant!"

Kyuubi chuckled, amused as he watched his host pace. _Of course she's pregnant. That is what happens when you mate, kit. That is one of the purposes of the act itself. _

"Don't give me that crap! Humans can use protection and take pills to prevent it. And.." Naruto's face twitched as he added. "Chakra can be used to make sure.. it doesn't happen." Realization struck him. "Sakura.. Sakura would know the skills necessary not to become pregnant."

_And yet she didn't, did she.. _The bijuu spoke, his muzzle pulled back in a grin._ What does that tell you, kit? It tells you she wanted the child. Our child. _

"Our.. Child? You mean, the baby.. Will.. Have.."

_Both our genes? Yes. It will._

Naruto shook his head and rubbed his brow. "Man, this is nuts! I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you. I can't believe Sakura is pregnant." He closed his eyes, fear lighting his features. "What is everyone going to say? We're just kids ourselves. We're too young for this responsibility."

A snort was heard and the blond snapped his head over to Kyuubi, glaring. "What?"

_Foolish kit, by my second year kits were to be expected._

"Yeah.. Well.. I'm not an animal, okay? I'm human. It takes a long time for us to even reach sexual maturity."

_That may be, but you still have the mating instincts of an animal. You have wanted her as yours for a long time. I made her yours. You should thank me for what I've done._

Naruto blinked and stared at Kyuubi. "Thank you?.. Thank you?! You ruined my life! Sakura's life! What the fuck are we supposed to do now?"

_Protect her. _Kyuubi growled. _Watch over her. Be her mate. That's what you're supposed to do. _

Both males turned their gaze to the side as the voice of Sakura called out very softly in the darkness. Naruto was drawn to her voice but turned to when his bijuu spoke.

_You will have to keep her safe, kit. No matter what. Understand?_

Naruto nodded then turned again to the sound of Sakura's voice, feeling himself pulled away and into the light. His eyelids snapped open and he found the face of the kunoichi staring down at him, a worried expression fluttering in her eyes.

"Naruto.." She reached out to cup his cheek. "You okay?"

The blond blinked and reached up to rub his eyes. "Yeah.. Sorry.. It's just.. The news.. Is a bit shocking." He lowered his hand and looked up at her, his voice soft. "You.. Are you sure you're really pregnant?"

Sakura blushed and nodded, shifting to sit back up on the bed as Naruto rose and sat beside her. "Yes. I'm sure. It had been three weeks before my last period when we.. Had sex that first time. It's been nearly eight weeks now." Her hand went down to her stomach, stroking the skin as she continued. "I feel life in me, Naruto. It's wonderful and scary. I.. I know it's going to be difficult for us. But I want you at my side, Naruto. I need you to help me through this."

Naruto bit his lip. "Sakura. Why.. Why didn't you.."

"Use my chakra to free myself from becoming pregnant?" Sakura interrupted. "Because.. Well.. Because I want this, Naruto. I want the baby."

The blond turned to look at her. "Are you sure you do, Sakura? Are we ready to raise a child together? We're barely out of childhood ourselves. What are people going to say?"

"Naruto.." Sakura reached out to take his hand in hers. "I understand your fears. I fear the same things. But we need to decide what to do. How to tell people. Where we're going to live and survive. It's scary, but together we'll figure it out."

The blond shinobi lowered his gaze, murmuring. "This is my fault. All my fault.."

"Naruto.. Stop blaming yourself. What's happened has happened. We need to look forward now. It's scary I know. Believe me, I'm terrified. But I love you and you love me. That is all that matters in this moment." She paused and leaned in to kiss him, whispering against his lips as she pulled him to lay down with her. "So let's get some sleep. In the morning, I have class to attend."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. "And what will I be doing?"

Sakura grinned. "Finding books on how to be a daddy, what else?"

Naruto pouted as Sakura giggled. The girl turned to face him and kissed his lips. "Stop pouting."

"But.."

Sakura kissed him again to keep him quiet. "Shhh.. Rest.. With me.."

Naruto sighed softly but settled down, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. When morning came, he awoke slowly, eyelids fluttering open to find the room dark and his body devoid of the warmth of Sakura. He frowned, sitting up then tossed the sheets off and headed to the bathroom, scratching his stomach as he slid the door open. Lifting the lid, he relieved himself then jumped, when Sakura's voice whispered in his ear. "Morning, Naruto."

Tucking himself back in, He turned to face her. "Gee, Sakura. Don't sneak up on me like that, I almost pissed onto the floor."

Chuckling, she kissed his neck then backed away to the mirror. Inspecting her appearance one last time, she spoke. "Why don't you clean up Naruto and head into town. We'll meet back here for lunch, okay?"

"Okay." Naruto replied, stretching and taking over the sink when the girl left.

XXXXX

Naruto browsed the book stores, scowling as he walked down the aisles searching for books on how to be a father. But most were confusing to him so he bought four different ones and went back to his room and began to read. When Sakura came to get him for lunch, she found the blond spread out on the bed, a book open and sitting on his chest as he napped. Chuckling, she took the book and closed it, blinking at the title, Fatherhood for Dummies.

"Oh Naruto.." She whispered, shaking her head as she sat the book down on the night stand then picked up the other ones and stacked them as well. Dropping onto the edge of the bed, she studied the young man's face and smiled. _He looks so peaceful. _Sighing, Sakura leaned down and lay beside him, snuggling into his warm body and took a nap with him.

The next two weeks passed sooner than Sakura would have liked and it was time to head back to Kohona. The pair traveled the distance at a brisk pace. They spoke little during that time but slept together under the stars. Naruto held Sakura close to him, nuzzling her hair and enjoying her scent. But his mind was troubled and nervousness ruled his heart. They were going to have to make plans once they got home. Tsunade and Kakashi could be trusted to know the truth. But should they even tell them? It was a hard decision. One he'd have to make with Sakura. Sighing, he closed his eyes and fell into slumber, dreaming of the pink haired girl that owned his heart.

XXXXX

"Welcome back Sakura." Tsunade greeted her protégé with a smile as she watched the pink haired girl step forward to her desk. "I trust the health conference was helpful to your ongoing training?"

Sakura nodded, shuffling her feet for a second before correcting herself.

Tsunade noticed the body language and leaned back in her seat, eyes curious as she asked, "Something happened on your trip there, Sakura? Or during? Tell me what is troubling you."

Biting her lip, the kunoichi replied in a soft voice. "Well.. You see.. Lady Tsunade, I.. That is Naruto and I.."

"Had sex?" Tsunade interjected, causing Sakura to blush and nearly fall over. Stifling a chuckle, the older woman beckoned the girl to sit down, waiting until she'd done so then continued, "That isn't so unusual, Sakura. That boy has been in love with you for a long time. True, you both are young but I was once as well. I remember how it felt to have desires and to love someone." She paused, noticing the fearful look on Sakura's features and crooked a smile upon her lips and spoke in a dry tone. "Relax... I'll spare you the details.. Suffice to say that while I prefer you abstain from such things until you're older, I understand why it happens. You're not pregnant are you?"

At this question, Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed darkly, looking away with a troubled expression.

Tsunade blinked at what she saw in the girl's reaction and she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "God.. You are.. Aren't you? How could you have let that happen, Sakura? I thought better of you than to give in to your desires. I thought you were better disciplined then that."

Sakura cast her eyes downward. "It happened.. Over a month ago.. Naruto was.."

"Yes.. Naruto was what?" Tsunade asked, opening her eyes to study her student in concern.

Sighing, the kunoichi continued. "Naruto was not himself. His bijuu was in control and he came after me.. We.. Had.. Sex for the first time.. It.. Was then.. I became pregnant.."

Tsunade stood up in shock. "He did what?!"

XXXXX

Naruto rushed to Tsunade's office, fear filling him. _She must know the truth. Sakura must have told her. _

_Of course she did, idiot kit. Can't keep a secret like that for long._

"You shut up! It's your fault that this all happened. I told you I'd win her over my way! But no.. you just had to go on and force yourself on her. Now Tsunade's going to kill me and the baby won't have a daddy!"

_Will you relax already. Your leader isn't going to kill you. Smack you around maybe.. But kill you.._

Naruto groaned. "Christ will you give it a rest already, you're making me feel worse than I already do!" Kyuubi's voice grew silent as the blond shinobi entered the room. He noticed Sakura but not Tsunade. "Hey, Sakura what's going.. O.." He felt an arm wrap around his neck and he growled and flailed his arms about as he fought against his attacker.. "Let.. Me.. Go.. Old.. Lady!"

Tsunade kept her grip around his neck with her forearm, growling as well. "Naruto.. You idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?! Getting Sakura pregnant.. Don't you realize what you've done?!"

Sakura watched the scene, blinking at how comical the two of them looked.

"Come on, Tsunade! Let me go, will ya! Let.. Me.. Explain!"

"What's to explain?! If you can't get out of a simple headlock from an old lady like me.. What chance in hell do you have of protecting Sakura and your child?!"

Naruto stopped struggling at her words. "So.. Does that mean.. That.. You will let Sakura keep the baby?"

Tsunade released her hold and sighed, crossing her arms, looking from the blond shinobi over to Sakura. "While I may be the leader of this village, I feel it is not my place to decide that. Only you and Sakura have that right. Since my student seems hell bent on keeping the child, we must ensure that nothing happens to her during this time and after." She walked away from Naruto and back to her desk, dropping into her seat with a heavy sigh.

Naruto came over to stand beside Sakura, swallowing a lump in his throat as he asked, "So.. What are you going to do with us then?"

Tapping her nails against the arm rest of her chair, Tsunade's features became thoughtful. Turning her gaze out her window, she took a few moments before replying, "I'm not going to send you away in shame if that's what you're thinking, Naruto. Sakura is an excellent pupil and will be my future successor in the healing arts. Which means she will need further tutoring. You Naruto, have growing of your own to do."

Shuffling his feet, the shinobi murmured. "Well.. Yeah.. But still.."

Tsunade turned to studied the two teenagers, sighing. "I want you both to know I am not happy about this. But what is done is done. And though the stigma might hurt for awhile, the fact remains that it is here in Kohona that you will be most safe. And your child as well. So there will be no more missions until after the child is born, understood?"

Sakura and Naruto nodded, disappointment on their features. Tsunade would not be moved to change her mind however and she dismissed the two of them but not before adding that they would also would have to marry to make it proper.

Word soon spread about the wedding and Sakura and Naruto were married within a month of returning to Hidden Leaf village. Not long after Sakura began to show the pregnancy and her hormonal food cravings often caused Naruto to go running into the village for the oddest food items. Learning to live together was a challenge but they managed it, even as the big day came nine months into their relationship.

XXXXX

"Here you go, Mrs. Tukunani." Naruto said in a hasty tone, his face marred by dozens of scratches from the dark haired cat, hissing and squirming, in his outstretched hands. He was eager to be rid of the creature and was grateful when his client, a fat and dark haired woman took the cat from him. She cooed then nuzzled the cat's face, blind to the glaring green eyes that studied her and then the young man. The cat growled in low, threatening tones even as it was carried away. "Now, now Mr. Jenkins.. You stop that you naughty kitty..."

"Good riddance, fur ball.." Naruto sighed in relief as he watched the two go. He made his living on the D and C ranked missions for the citizens in Hidden Leaf. It brought a steady income for him and his wife. Seventeen years old and married, with a child on a way. It just seemed odd, but the people in Kohona had accepted it.. Accepted him.. And what he was. It felt good, though Naruto still worried about how his child would be treated. His phone began to play a rather loud rock song and the blond whipped it out of the case on his right hip. "Naruto speaking.." His eyes widened and he gave a cry of alarm. "I'll be right there!"

Racing towards home he tore the door open and burst in, his blue eyes studying the green ones of Sakura who panted and moved towards him, her hands on her very swollen belly. "It's.. time.. Naruto.. We.. Need to get.. To the hospital.."

Naruto felt a panic fill him. All the books he read and his mind wasn't working. Why wouldn't it work? _Work brain, work! _

"Naruto! Come on! We have to go!"

"Ahh.. Right, right.. Let's go.." He started, heading towards the bedroom then back out again. "Shit.. Where's all the stuff we packed?!"

"I already have it, silly!" Sakura called out, holding up the bag then winced and grabbed her stomach again. "Dammit.. That hurts!"

Naruto ran to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Isn't there anything you can take for the pain?"

Sakura leaned into her husband and panted out then gripped his collar and growled. "Get me to the fucking hospital before I kill you, Naruto!"

Naruto paled and nodded violently. "Yes, baby! Right away!" He lifted her up into his arms and raced off to the hospital as fast as his legs could carry him.

Sakura clung to him, biting her lip and panting and moaning as the pain became more insistent. "God, Naruto.. It hurts.. Please.. Hurry.." She whimpered.

Naruto felt fear for his mate and tapped into Kyuubi's power. Within a moment, he was at the hospital, sitting his wife in a wheelchair, going with her as he felt her take his hand and pull him along.

"Don't leave me, Naruto, please.."

"I won't, Sakura. I promise. I'll be right here with you." When a doctor tried to tell him that he had to wait outside, Sakura hissed and her eyes grew a shade of red never seen before. "He stays with me, got it!"

The doctor blinked and jumped back in fear. "Ack.. Yes! Anything you say!"

Properly suited up to be in the room, Naruto stayed at Sakura's bedside, holding her hand, trying not to cry out as it was crushed each time a contraction hit his wife. His mate breathed in and out in quick breaths and pushed when told. He watched Sakura's face, frowning at the sweat and the redness in her skin. She was trying so hard. He knew she was trying to keep the pain in check, using chakra to focus but still, it was rough on her and on him to watch. He felt damn near useless.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor's voice rang out happily along with the strong cry of a newborn baby. "It's a boy!" Naruto beamed and gave a shout of joy. Sakura smiled then groaned, dropping her head back on the pillow after another cry was heard that was just as loud and strong as the first one. "You also have a baby girl!" Naruto about fell over with shock. Twins? How had that happened?

_Do you have to ask? _Kyuubi's voice replied. Naruto did not silence his bijuu. After all.. It was because of him, that he had two children. He watched as the nurses cleaned then bundled the children up and presented them to Naruto and Sakura.

Pride filled the parents at the sight of their children, a full head of blond hair upon the boy's crown while the girl had a full head of pink hair. Sakura wept and crooked her arm around the male baby, while Naruto took the girl into his arms and cooed to her. He studied his daughter, blinking as he noticed very faint whisker markings on her cheeks. He checked his son's face, finding the same markings.

"They're adorable.." Sakura replied, grinning at Naruto's expression of surprise then pulled him into a kiss with her free hand, "Just like their daddy." She murmured against his lips then kissed him again.

The End

Hope you all enjoyed this. This will be my last work for awhile since I'll be moving to be with my girl. This for you, koishii.. Ashiteru, Jennie..


End file.
